


A Deal with the Prince

by KYotodo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Tony Stark, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Tony Stark, Attempted Blackmail, Attraction, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Bad Decisions, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Communication Failure, Courtship, Denial of Feelings, Desire, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretended Friendship, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Angst, Illusions, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is an idiot, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Ouch, Pining, Poor Loki, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prince Loki (Marvel), Propositions, Propositions & Deals, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Realization, Redemption, Relationship Problems, Sex Magic, Sneaky Frigga (Marvel), Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wall Sex, Æsir | Aesir, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 就算洛基是阿斯加德的王子，他也不能轻易得到他想要的一切。安东尼•霍华德森是一位俊美非凡的武器大师，对洛基的友谊毫无兴趣。洛基知道他永远不会为安东尼所渴望，但当替安东尼解难的机会来临时，洛基毫不犹豫地抓住机会，提出交易。安东尼因为情人众多而声名远扬；洛基提出的解决方案当然能令双方都满意吧？洛基能解决安东尼的麻烦，而作为回报，安东尼将与他共度一夜。原文已完结。





	A Deal with the Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Deal with the Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422461) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> 译者：这个故事会每六周更新一章，因为它太他妈长了，每章至少8k字而译文超过1.5w，所以请大家多多留言鼓励译者o(TヘTo)  
> 请注意：这篇文超多肉，有些读者不喜欢性描写，所以我会在肉前后加**作为示意。在这之外会有一些提及和赤裸/亲吻，但动真格的部分可以跳过。如果需要调整警示范围请告知我，我很乐意更改。顺说，如果你想要读这个故事的素版，星号能助你一臂之力:)

“我能解决你的麻烦。”

安东尼猛然转身面向说话的人，双眼因不期然的惊吓而圆睁，他本能地伸手探向工作台上最近的剑。洛基并不怪罪他这行为；没有谁喜欢被吓到，而洛基趁着安东尼独处时直接传送进了他的工作室。在这之前，洛基在自己的卧室中等待着，利用魔法观察安东尼的住所，直到他确定两人不会被打扰。

安东尼在震惊中花了好一会儿才冷静下来，但当他意识到说话的人是谁以后，武器大师就松开了紧握在匕首柄上的手。不过，他眼中仍残留有疑虑和恼怒。人们厌恶洛基直接传送到他们身边——不过，当然了，也可以说是安东尼讨厌 _洛基_ 在 _他_ 身边。

洛基不能确定到底是哪种情况，但他仍尽量不让后一种可能性太过刺痛自己。

“洛基王子，”安东尼谨慎地向他致意，然后才对他的话给出回应，“你都知道些什么？”

“我知道你有麻烦，”洛基稍一偏头，“你不认为这就足够了吗？”

安东尼咬牙，但他还是将剑放回工作台上，这才再次转向洛基。这份缓和的态度以及谈话的意愿看起来……颇有希望。

“为何你会主动向我伸出援手？”

自从洛基发现了安东尼的小小 _不便_ 之后，这个问题他已经反复思考过数次。他自知不是最……受赞许或惹人喜爱的人，并且素有仅当有利可图时才出手的名声。因为这名声以及其它许多原因，鲜有人向他寻求政治上的人情，或请他帮忙提升社会地位。

简单来说，洛基不是人们想要的人。

他是个诡术师，一个恶作剧者，人们只把他当作最后的手段。仅当人们绝望到无处可去时，他们才与他做交易——而且他们几乎无法忍受交易的内容。但是，洛基不想被安东尼如此对待；他不想让他一想到自己就满怀强烈的厌恶——但是洛基知道自己想要什么，也知道自己通过正直的手段永远无法得偿所愿。只要有机会，洛基就会牢牢抓住。

“你知道我绝不会拒绝给出人情的机会。”

安东尼眼中或许闪过一丝明悟，但他仍然没有放下紧张和慎重：“……那么你想要些什么作为回报？”

洛基回答时毫不犹豫；他不想暴露出自己紧张的程度，或是他对另一位阿斯加德人的渴望的真实程度。他的回复也非常简短：“你。”

安东尼眨眼，洛基克制着抬起对方下巴的冲动，以弥补他从未感到过的自信。

“我？”安东尼很快开始寻求阐释，他继续问道：“你想以何种 _方式_ 要我？”

洛基让自己的视线明确而缓慢地拂过安东尼周身。当他再度对上安东尼的视线，洛基告诉他：“我想，你足够聪明，知道我指的是什么。”

安东尼并没有退却，但震惊之色也令人无法忽视。“你情愿换取在我 _床上_ 的一夜？”

“不。我要求的是 _你_ 到 ** _我的_** 床上来。”

安东尼危险地眯起眼睛：“为什么？”

洛基笑声略显沙哑。“我想理由十分明显。”

“你为何要求 _这件事_ ？”他面带怒容地把话说得更加清楚。“有那么多更为有用的事情你可以要求我去做，为什么提出 _那种要求_ ？”

洛基略带怒意地盯着他，他回答得略带讽刺以作警告：“这由我来决定，霍华德森。”

“那么，无意冒犯， _王子殿下_ 。”安东尼几乎是吐痰一样吐出那头衔，“你是在要求我把身体贩卖出去，就像个妓女——”

“我是在向你提出一个交易，”洛基打断对方，声音冷酷，“你可以任意作出回应，但我已经列出我的条件。”洛基挑眉做出轻蔑的姿态：“我的一点建议：找出这个麻烦的幕后黑手对 _你_ 来说可是非常困难的。”

安东尼一脸茫然，低声呢喃道：“有人在作梗。”

“你的盔甲，武器，和名声都蜚声九界，”洛基说道，并非赞美，而是陈述事实。“你的供给本不可能出现棘手的问题，除非精灵国度或阿斯加德的某人有意作乱。”

“你知道是谁干的。”

洛基假笑道：“我知道。”

“ _是谁？_ ”安东尼厉声问道。他向前一步，眼中怒火明亮炽热。洛基想知道——他一直都想知道——当激情在对方眼中燃起时，是否也同样美丽。他 _渴望_ 着找出答案，而这就是他在此地提出这交易的全部原因。

这个理由让他不会告诉安东尼始作俑者是谁。让他不会尝试着用言行向安东尼证明自己可以成为他的朋友。他知道，长远来看，告诉安东尼这个名字根本不能帮到他什么，因为他过去曾经如此尝试过；他曾小心翼翼地试图给予安东尼恩惠，但仅仅遭遇到怀疑和不确定的瞥视。他也曾被拒绝过，每当他试图友好礼貌地结识对方，都会遭遇拒绝，而这令他无比沮丧。

洛基知道安东尼对他的伴侣很……开放，对于床伴也没有固定的兴趣。因此洛基愿意冒险一试；也因此他把背挺得僵直，拒绝给出安东尼想要的名字。他拥有的不过是这一次机会，和这一样优势，洛基绝不会浪费它。“我不会说的。”

安东尼磨了磨牙。“这是我的 _生计_ 。我可不是个王子，没法把反对声就那么 _扫开_ ——”

“注意你的用语，”洛基尖锐地警告安东尼。他也许把这片区域从海姆达尔的视线下藏起，但安东尼并不知道这项预防措施，何况在这个众神之父也许会注意到他们的地方，说出这样的话极其危险。

安东尼看向别处，绷紧下巴，咬牙切齿道：“那个名字——”

“是你接受我提议的主要原因，”洛基简单地告诉他，这让安东尼抬眼看向他。洛基轻缓地抚平上衣，好转移安东尼的注意，藏起自己面具下咆哮的情绪。但是安东尼的眼睛根本不曾向下瞥去；它们紧紧地盯住他的眼睛。洛基不由得在内心叹息，悲伤地屈从于眼下的形势，继续说道：“我不会放弃我的优势。如果你接受了我的提议，那么我将给予你信息，并解决你的麻烦。”

“这件事是你安排的吗？”安东尼质问道，他的眼睛和声音都充满谴责之意。“是你安排了这一切，以便得偿所愿吗？”

“不，”洛基诚实地答道，将这质问激起的酸涩深埋心底。安东尼会这么怀疑是很自然的，不管这怀疑多深地刺痛了他。洛基强迫自己忽视这疼痛，谨慎地再往前一步，安东尼没有立刻在二人间拉开距离，这让他略感放松。于是他再向前一步。“但我知道如何利用这件事。”

他们靠得很近了，洛基几乎不必抬手就能碰到安东尼的胯部。他克制住自己——主要是因为安东尼还没有同意这提案，并且他微不可见地因为洛基的靠近而绷紧了身体。

安东尼语调平平地问道：“如果我对你说 _不_ 会怎样？”

“那你就说不。你并非无法解决这问题，但我能处理得更轻易——并且更快。”这话至少让安东尼终于放松下来。他足够放松下来，洛基才敢抬起手，极轻地拂过安东尼肩膀前侧。“而且，我知道你非常热衷于肉体的享乐。”

安东尼发出一声粗哑的笑声作为对洛基的话的回应。他的嘴角弯出一个苦涩的狞笑。“和我 _选择_ 的情人一起分享。”

洛基假装对安东尼不明显的拒绝毫无反应，假装自己并没有被这拒绝刺痛。相反，他的手指缓慢地在安东尼的衬衫上划出一道直线。“而我正提供给你这个选项。”

“这个选项让你受益更多，”安东尼愤怒地指出。

洛基毫无笑意地勾起嘴角。“我宁愿情形如此，不错。”

安东尼向后退去，摆脱他的碰触，洛基的手在空中悬停，随后才垂到身侧，在安东尼视线以外紧握成拳。

“何时我必须做出决定？”

洛基听见答案从自己嘴里吐出，但几乎不曾感觉到嘴唇的动作。“明晚。”

“你……”安东尼环顾房间，然后看回洛基，一抹暗藏的绝望令他眼神强硬。“我没有足够的时间……”他声音渐低，握紧双拳。当他抬起眼时，那双眼睛愤怒不已。“这也太偏向于你。”

“这场交易中我们都有所求，安东尼，”洛基告诉他，“你能用来解决问题的时间越长，你选择我的方案的可能性越小。”

“再给我一天。”

洛基眨眨眼，被这要求惊到。“我的条件很清楚——”

但他闭嘴了，因为安东尼向前一步，心意已决地紧锁眉头。“从现在开始的两个晚上以后我将会做出决定。”

他的嘴唇紧抿，洛基的视线落在其上。 _补偿，_ 他的思绪低语着太过强烈的诱惑， _亲吻他。_ 但洛基咽下这句话，后退一步。

_再多一天。_

“很好，”他许可道，安东尼的肩膀松弛下来，脸色也不再紧绷，这份放松激起一阵苦涩的愉悦。

他喜欢看到安东尼放松而快乐，但是洛基知道那是因为安东尼有更多时间逃避 _他。_ 他不喜欢这一点。

“你有两个晚上，霍华德森。倘若你不提前来找我，我将会回到这里，询问你的答案。”

洛基松开手，一条预先准备好的咒语在二人之间燃烧，将他们的交易敲定。安东尼甚至不需要解释或确认发生了什么；他只是看看自己，猜测道：“你之前屏蔽了我的声音？”

“是的。”

“我料想你不希望这件事被别人知道，”对方嘲弄地说道，“由这条消息能产生多少谣言啊， _王子殿下。_ ”

洛基眯起眼，但在他因这无礼而发怒或威胁以惩罚之前，另一个阿萨人嘲弄地半躬身子，补充道：“但没有人相信我们中任何一人的话，所以我假设我们随便怎么说都行，洛基王子？”

“我不需要承认你的话就能惩罚你，”洛基警告地嘶声说道。

安东尼露齿一笑。“但我相当确定你情愿在你私人的卧室中惩罚我。”这句露骨的话让洛基大吃一惊，他的面具短暂地被摘下。只不过是短短一瞬，但他不知道他流露了多少，他匆匆戴回面具。不过，安东尼的眼睛敏锐而精明，敌意已经稍减（ _假的，你这傻瓜_ ）。

他们二人都沉默不语：洛基不确定该如何回答，而安东尼仔细观察着他，仿佛他是个谜题。

片刻之后，安东尼打破了沉默，问了一个较之先前更为诚恳的问题：“诺伦*在上，为何你想要这个？”。

 _我绝不会回答这个问题，_ 洛基想道。 _我永远不能告诉你原因。_

“你有两天，”洛基转而告诉他，“我建议你记住这一点，即便你同意了，我也仍然是你的王子，并且不会容忍你的无礼。”

安东尼阴沉一笑。“那么我将会牢记要向您下跪，洛基王子。”

洛基感觉胃里翻腾，这句话诱发的图像令他的心抽痛不已。他勉强不让心绪流露在脸上，强迫自己点一点头，以来时的方式离去——他直接传送回自己孤独安全的寝宫。

在他的房间提供的隐私下，洛基才允许自己倒下，把脸埋进手里。

 _我真是个傻瓜，_ 他自言自语—— _现在_ 他该如何才能与安东尼产生任何？噢，他早就知道，他们之间任何温暖或好感都不过是虚妄的幻想——更别说去想象 _更多_ 。

永远不会成真的。他 _一无所有_ 。

——只除了一个安东尼可能接受也可能不接受的提议，与他共度的一晚也只会让他因为必须付出的代价而憎恨洛基。

 _不过……这只是常见的交易条件。_ 每天，他都能见到男女为了结盟而成婚，见到人们以身体为筹码，交换金钱和地位。为什么这一次却格外不同？

 _因为你想要的对他来说太过分了，_ 他的思绪低语道。 _并且，对他来说，你将永远只是那个卑鄙的二王子，向他要求他永远不会提供的东西。_

洛基突兀地笑出声，笑声粗哑痛苦，他自言自语道：“而现在在他眼中，我该是多么的 _卑鄙_ 啊。”

他几乎不想在两晚之后见到安东尼。无声的拒绝当然要比甩在脸上的拒绝好受些？

他是怎么说服自己相信这是个好主意的？相信他有机会得偿所愿？

他本该更加清醒。

* * *

实话说，洛基完全没指望安东尼回应他。

他预计这场讨论会成为他愚蠢的实证，此外别无他物。他几乎不期望，也并不相信安东尼会在原定的日期登门造访。

洛基穿着一身轻便的衣服，捧着一本书闲卧在他的寝宫中。他的思绪却蔓延开去，想着安东尼，一如提出交易后的每时每刻。他揣摩着安东尼的决定——假若他 _已经_ 做出了结论。他尽力不去想如果安东尼前来，并且 _答应_ 了他，那么会发生什么。洛基希望自己能描摹出如他幻想一般热情、激烈的情事，但他知道安东尼的反应只会是过于精准、 _冷漠_ 。

在他低落的时刻，他思索着自己为何不能以幻象和复制体自我满足——为何他非得牵连到一个 _人_ ，把整个幻想弄砸不可。他自问为何要在安东尼面前编造出为其他阿萨人呈上的形象：洛基不过是个天性狡诈、令人憎恨的王子。为何他不能就……就坦诚相告？

然而他害怕诚实甚于被安东尼视为心性扭曲、控制成型的怪物。他知道如何处理他人的憎恨和不适，因为它们针对的人格并非 _他自己_ ，但是让安东尼知晓洛基和他的…… _感觉_ 然后被他拒绝？拒绝 _他_ ？这让洛基再三沉思，他内心深处懦弱的那一部分想要逃走躲起来。

他并不觉得这样很好，但比起追求武器大师、让自己如此……暴露，命令安东尼和自己上床作为报酬要容易得多。

弗丽嘉会告诉他拿出信心，相信会有人因为洛基自己而爱上洛基。这一点，加上其他众多原因，让他 _不会_ 告诉她关于安东尼的计划，以及他其它黑暗、卑鄙的计划。

哪怕安东尼回绝了他，那道咒语至少能保证没有其他人会知道洛基的羞耻，或者安东尼的拒绝。

合上双眼，洛基仰头靠在座椅上，拿书的手垂落在椅侧。他放松下来，书脊滑过地面。洛基试着不去想如果安东尼默许了原本的期限并且接受了交易，今夜会发生什么。

洛基曾经真的……真的觉得自己魅力足够，无需多大努力就能让安东尼同意与自己过夜。在此之前安东尼曾经和妓女们共享过一夜或两夜的欢愉；洛基知道他对于金钱和肉体的交易并不在乎。洛基只是……

但是洛基的思绪被房门上的敲门声打散了。他睁开一道缝，随手放出一道柔和的魔法波动以检查访客的身份。他本以为是个仆人，但他猛然坐直，书本从他手中滑落：他感受到走廊中是 _安东尼_ 的能量。

他盯着闩上的门，突然间唇干舌燥。当他听到厚实木门再次被敲响，他迅速起身，上前几步。但他僵住了，快速环视房间，用几道魔法整理好不大干净的区域。他对自己的衣服大皱眉头，但也知道在这个钟点换上一身正式的衣服会显得十分荒谬。他别无选择，只能接受他正穿在身上的这一套。

洛基来到门边，这时他产生了第二个念头，这想法更加令他忧虑；他顿住，心脏骤缩仿佛被约顿之冬笼罩。 _如果他是来 **拒绝** 的话我该怎么办_？

 _如果这样的话_ ，他静静告诉自己， _那么你也别无选择，只能接受安东尼的答案。_

洛基紧紧抓住门把手，不允许自己继续品味这份忧虑，他打起精神，将门拉开到最大限度。

“安东尼，”他问候道，心脏以不同于语气中的冷静的速度狂跳。“既然我同意了你延期的请求，我不曾料到这么快就能见到你。”

“不错，”安东尼答道，他皱眉盯着地板，肩膀僵硬，并未直视洛基的双眼。“我能进来吗？”

洛基别无选择，只得站到一边让他进来。安东尼从未进入过他的寝宫，但他甚至一眼都不看洛基的家具。一等洛基关上门，他就脚跟一转，面向洛基，立刻要求道：“我想要蓄意捣乱者的名字。”

洛基眨了眨眼。“我告诉过你我不会——”

“预付，”安东尼以紧绷的声调解释道，他上前一步，几乎碰到洛基。他对上洛基的视线。“你今晚， _现在_ 告诉我这名字。你让麻烦 _消失_ ，并且解决方法不能对我产生后果，也不能追踪到你，也不能在我们结束以后 _收回_ 。如果这些要求都让我满意了——”安东尼咽了口口水，他模仿另一晚洛基的双眼，视线从头到脚地抚过洛基周身，“那你就能让我同意这个提议。”

洛基咽了口口水，双眼微微睁大。这是惟一能看出来他脉搏飞跳的反应。他不可置信地呢喃道，“……你同意了那些条款。”

“你必须完成我对你的要求，并且不许有哪怕一丝儿的 _诡计_ 或 _骗术_ 。如果要签下 _契约_ 才能阻止你——”

“我向你保证，”洛基迅速打断了对方的话，声音中夹杂着一丝讥讽，“你会得到这场交易中你要求的一切。我不会撒谎或欺骗你。”

“很好，”安东尼对他说道，眼神紧张，“因为直到我确认之前，你不会得到 _你的报酬_ 。”

这句话终于让洛基摆脱了震惊、狂喜和近乎绝望的 _碰触_ 眼前人的渴望。这次轮到洛基因怀疑而皱眉：“你将依据什么而确认？”

“我的生计得以成功延续。”

“而你又依据——”

安东尼抬手按在洛基胸口，令他沉默下来。安东尼轻推洛基，令他的肩膀抵在木门上。随后安东尼步上前来，侵入洛基的私人空间，他的呼吸轻拂过洛基的嘴唇。“你曾从交易中脱身而出；我可不会让你逃脱 _这_ 一个，我的王子殿下。你会拿到你想要的，只要我拿到 _我索求的_ 。”

“而我，在为你和你的生计搭桥牵线之前，又能得到什么呢？”洛基低不可闻地说道，他的视线落在安东尼的嘴唇上——它们离自己的嘴唇非常、非常接近。

他看见那嘴唇弯成一个最小幅度的假笑。“其它人用的词是什么来着……？——啊，没错，一点预付款，我猜。”

洛基来不及作出回应，安东尼就已靠得更近。他的嘴唇强硬地吻上洛基，一条腿挤进洛基大腿之间。他本能地抬起手抓住安东尼的头发轻轻拉扯，直到安东尼倾身与他紧紧贴合。他怀里武器大师的重量和感觉让他呻吟出声，他的舌头伸进安东尼嘴里，没有遇到任何阻拦，轻易地与另一个阿萨人唇舌交缠。

这正是洛基幻想的一切。

洛基不知道他们亲吻了多久，但当安东尼抽身时，他觉得已经过去了几个小时，又觉得不过才短短数息。安东尼的喘息落在洛基下巴，但当洛基试图再次亲吻他时，安东尼躲开了洛基的嘴唇。他睁开眼睛，看见安东尼得意洋洋地笑着，脸颊绯红，眼眸幽深。

“他们 _确实_ 说过你是银舌头。”

洛基凶恶地瞪他一眼，但当安东尼彻底挣脱他的怀抱时，洛基的眼神柔和下来。安东尼整一整揉皱的衣服，抬手梳理他的头发。“在你完成你的部分之前，我不会回来。我要那个名字。”

洛基的双手 _渴望_ 着把安东尼拉回怀中紧紧抱住，但常识让他一动不动。不过是一个协议，一场 _交易_ ，除非他证明自己能够实现自己许下的诺言，他无权将安东尼拉入怀中。这认知让洛基大为沮丧，他的心因为他不能拥有的一切而 _疼痛_ ，但洛基咽下挫败，对安东尼点一点头。

他从门上撑起身子，让出路来，给出了他许给安东尼的第一条信息：“罪魁祸首是一个来自精灵国度的女人，名字叫作阿尔维达。明天早上，你的其他要求会得到满足。”

这名字让安东尼的眼睛变得冷硬而精明，但洛基的下半句话让他呛出一声笑来。他垂下视线扫过洛基裆部，又抬起眼来，向他假笑道：“真热切啊，王子殿下。”

洛基怒视他，只为了藏起自己因这句话而生的惊慌。“我忠于契约。”

“呣，”安东尼深思着回以轻哼，他血管中奔涌的愤怒暂时平息。“那么，等我证实了你的话，确定了你这个名字的准确性，我就会回来。”他步向房门，将其拉开。安东尼一只脚已踏出房门，这时他动作一顿，转过身来正式地鞠了一躬，抬眼从长睫下看向洛基。“谢谢你，洛基王子。”

片刻后他转身离去，房门在他身后合上。洛基重重地靠在门上，前额抵着实木，脑海中以完美的清晰度回味安东尼嘴唇的炽热。他想要他的吻，想要 _更多_ 。记忆如此鲜活，灼灼情欲仍在他体内奔涌。洛基思忖着是用手解决——还是专注于完成交易，好让安东尼回到他身边。

最后，他没坚持多久就屈服于诱惑，做出决定。他在胸口营造出一抹手掌的碰触，在耳边创造出一声低语，将手伸进衣料底下。

洛基尽自己所能假装这比事实意味着更多，狠狠咬住嘴唇湮没自己的呻吟。不管怎样，在吻过安东尼之后，现在他是从真实的记忆中攫取快感，这不可能比之前他连记忆都没有时更糟。

* * *

 次日，按照约定，洛基解决了安东尼的问题。

这事并没那么难；打从向安东尼提出交易开始，他就计划好了。他可不想冒着失败的风险做这笔生意，万一安东尼点头了呢？并且，那个吻的滋味驱动着洛基，让他在日落前就差不多启动了自己的布置。

他的布置包括公开羞辱这一情形的幕后黑手，操纵相关事态，在精灵国度的议会中制造摩擦，并且影响到一桩婚姻（订婚的一方就是问题的起源，同时那位还制造了另一件与安东尼无关的麻烦，并且以纯粹的坏运气作为掩盖。）

一切完成后，洛基没有去安东尼的工作室；他知道最好不要这么做。取而代之，洛基 _观察_ 起另一位阿萨人。他看着安东尼的朋友们听闻一切水落石出——秘密被宣扬，谣言满天飞。安东尼的朋友们带他去了家酒馆，拍着他的背，一壶接一壶地给他买酒。最后，洛基来到酒馆，站在角落里，对其他所有人隐去身形，只有他为之谋划一切的人能看到他。

安东尼没有让他失望，没过多久，他就感觉到有人在看着自己，皱着眉环视酒馆。他发现了洛基，与他四目相对。洛基挑眉，而安东尼勾唇假笑，在洛基品读出其中含义前略一点头，又转身收回落在洛基身上的视线，继续与他的朋友们交谈。

洛基没有施加压力，暂时还没有——不必这么急。安东尼对这些计划的安排十分明确，并且，尽管洛基不会给他完全的自由，他仍然乐意……在自己的许可范围内适当变通一些。

即将面对的会是什么？单这一个念头就足以让洛基的呼吸加快，脉搏疾跳。一小部分的他感激这拖延；他 _需要_ 这拖延来让自己真切地思考这个念头：那就是从现在起，每一天安东尼都可能回到洛基的寝室，亲吻他，允许他将自己压在床上。

没错，等待自有其优势……至少头几天如此。

但是到了一周的尾声，魔法师的忧虑远超可能得到的益处。事实如此：洛基 _不曾_ 以契约将二人束缚；他从未想到这一点。取而代之，他只是……解决了问题，随后才意识到，尽管安东尼口头上同意了，没有任何力量能强迫他践行诺言。

——因为洛基发现，即使安东尼现在要拒绝他，他也不会强迫安东尼守信。不错，洛基确实会愤怒，会受伤。他会感到羞耻，因为他让自己如此轻易地被人戏耍。但他不会强迫安东尼完成他们的交易。他会实施自己的 _报复_ ，不错，但是他仍然会接受安东尼拒绝与自己共度一夜的决定。

他 _绝对_ 不会强迫安东尼。

他只是……不知道要等多久。自洛基完成他同意的条款后已经过了一周，并且从那以后，洛基每夜都在自己的房间中消磨时光，或是踱步，或是试图练习魔法。

弗丽嘉很是担心他突然的回避，索尔几乎没注意到，而奥丁就算足够关注他，注意到了他行为上的变化，也不会关心。洛基找借口搪塞他母亲，或是完全回避这类谈话。她只是悲伤地对他微笑。她知道他不想要自己的帮助，但是无论如何还是想要伸出援手。看见那微笑，洛基通常会牵起她的手，亲吻她的脸颊，安静地感谢她，让她的陪伴来分散自己对安东尼的关注——他在做些什么，他和谁在一起，他今夜会不会来。

洛基知道自己很快就要逼问出一个答案；他无法忍受在一无所知中等待更久。他知道保持安静的咒语能保护他的反应不为大众所知，但洛基知道 _安东尼_ 看得见。他会看到洛基的绝望，看到他的 _欲望_ ，永远都记得洛基想要他。

这个想法让洛基打了个寒颤——想要拥有却被拒绝。他宁可忍受寂静的折磨，也不愿此后每次相遇时都在安东尼眼中看见足以吸引他的力量。

他纠结着是否应该直接出现在安东尼的店铺中， _强迫_ 他给出答案。在他突然发现自己陷入绝望的情形中想法扳回一城。他只是需要看见另一个人，知道一点安东尼的想法，得到另一个 _吻_ 或是彻底的拒绝——随便什么，洛基只是需要 _一点确定的回应_ 。

洛基又开始无意识地，漫无目的地、焦躁地踱步。他叹息着，忽然收住脚步，闭上眼睛。他探出魔法，意图找到安东尼，看看他在哪里，正在和谁一起……但他猛地睁开眼睛，因为他感觉到武器大师正在向洛基的房间走来。安东尼正在来 _这儿_ 的路上。

有很长一段时间洛基不知道该做些什么。不过，另一个人逐渐靠近的步履让他匆忙对房间施了个咒语，确保一切都看得过去。他的所有房间都没有门，仅仅是彼此相接；这意味着洛基的东西散放在各个房间。这也意味着洛基能从起居室看到自己的床，这让他艰涩地咽了口唾液，想象安东尼和他一起躺上去。

 _这是你想要的_ ；当思绪中掠过一阵忧怖时他告诉自己。 _这是他同意的。_

而他是对安东尼是如此的渴望——他几乎无法不去想他皮肤的味道，他呻吟的声响……他慵懒地躺在洛基床上等待被愉悦的景象……他幻想过安东尼跪在他面前，就在这间房间里，想象安东尼挑逗地把洛基压在床上，骑着他，直到他们都迎来高潮。

他还有一些柔软些的想法；比如在晨曦中亲吻安东尼，缓慢、慵懒，不必考虑离开，比如夜里在他们的床头蜷缩，安东尼倚靠在洛基的胸口，被他的双臂圈在怀中。洛基有太多想要的了，而他只有一夜来实现这些幻想。

深吸一口气，洛基甩开他的顾忌、疑虑以及 _感觉_ 。安东尼知道洛基想要他的肉体，他不需要—— _不能_ ——知道其余的部分。在安东尼敲门前最后的几秒钟里，洛基紧紧锁好这些珍贵的情感，不让它们在安东尼离开他之前流露出来。

他们两人都知道安东尼为何在此地；他们都知道这代表什么。洛基不会赋予它更多或更少的意义：在安东尼的生计不保、走投无路时提出的一个交易。牢记这一点，洛基等待着，直到房门被叩响，他才抓住门把手，为另一人拉开，邀他进门。

在安东尼穿过门廊走进房间时，洛基的眼睛掠过安东尼周身。安东尼随意地穿了条简单的亚麻裤子和一件袍子。他看起来仍然英俊——毕竟，安东尼总是英俊的——而洛基让自己看了个够。当他终于抬眼对上安东尼审慎的视线时，他发现对方正细致地观察着自己。

“你完成了你的部分，”安东尼对他说道。

安东尼点明了两人关系的本质。洛基的脸颊抽动了一下，唯有这一个细节暗示了他对此的不满。“我是完成了。”

安东尼摊开垂在身侧的双手。“那么，你拥有我，一个晚上。”

洛基精确地踏近一步，他发现自己开始绕着安东尼转。安东尼笔直地瞪着前方，洛基在他背后徘徊，即便如此，他也没从安东尼身上看出一丝不适或紧张。“那么对于我的成果，你是很满意了？”

“我找不出任何差错，也看不出现在你能做出什么改变，”安东尼耸耸肩，回答道，“你完成了你的誓约，现在轮到我来承担我的责任了。”

洛基回到原地，站在安东尼身前，他伸出手放在安东尼胸口，向下滑去，指尖点在对方胸口正中央。然后他蜷起手指，占有性地抓起那片布料。“那么，从现在开始，你不能。”

安东尼挑眉，疑惑地偏一偏头：“哦？”

洛基走近一步，拽着他的衣襟，强迫安东尼靠向他修长的身躯。他们的嘴唇轻轻擦过——他们靠得太近了——但是洛基没有试图把这触碰加深成吻，无论他自己有多渴望。“今晚你与我在一起。其他细节不重要。”

“噢？不去考虑你的交易能让你更好地享受今晚？”

这话让洛基把拳攥得更紧，牙关紧咬。他知道他不该期盼太多，也知道安东尼不会简简单单地完成他的要求——但洛基想要保留自己的幻想，保留这小小的谎言。 _如果他看起来也想要你，那么你能更好地享受今夜_ 。

“你提出了你的条件；我提出我的，”洛基断喝道，对自己恼火甚于对另一个阿萨人。“你明白吗？”

“如你所愿，王子殿下，”安东尼低声说道，然后他恰到好处地抬起下巴，更加用力地贴近洛基的嘴唇。洛基回以柔软的呻吟：他无法克制自己，即使他阖上眼帘，倾身靠近安东尼坚实的身躯。

太容易陷入这个吻了。

在他的嘴唇下，安东尼的嘴唇火热而灵巧，挑逗地压向他，半点儿都不消极。洛基另一只手缠着安东尼的头发让他侧头，以找到对两人来说最好的角度，然后他们的舌头再一次交缠。这个吻无休无止，除了对空气的需求外不被任何事物打断，并且这一次，当洛基低吼着把另一个阿萨人拉进怀中时，安东尼没有抵抗他。

洛基吻了他无数次，直到安东尼笑着挪开时才停下来。那笑声在洛基胸中注入一阵温暖，他从安东尼的胸口移到他衣衫底下的手微微抽动。

“你不想让我到床上去吗，我的王子？”安东尼眸色深沉，满面红霞。“或者让我跪下来？我确实答应过你这个，是不是，洛基？”

这两个主意都让洛基呼吸不均，但他从安东尼身上抽开手，抓住他的胳臂。推着他走进自己富丽堂皇的厢房中，来到床边。安东尼没有抵抗他，尽管他几乎是随意地问道：“来之前，我揣测过你想怎么要我。”

洛基短暂地闭上眼睛，假装这句话背后有更深层的意思，而不仅仅是对交易的考虑——不仅如此，他想象这是安东尼的幻想，当他独自一人时，他会反复思虑，以此愉悦自己。

“我想怎么要你就怎么做，”洛基最后粗鲁地回答道。他在试图维持主导和冷漠，尽管淹没他的欲望只想要他压在安东尼身上，亲吻他，标记他，直到安东尼叫喊着洛基的名字，向他的王子乞求更多。

当他们来到床边时，洛基转身勾住安东尼的脖颈将他拉近，再次简短地吻了吻他，然后退开一步，傲慢地命令道：“脱掉衣服。”

安东尼挑眉，但他遵从了对方的命令，将手放在上衣下摆，拉过头。洛基双手在身后紧握，不让自己碰他，他紧盯着每一寸露出的皮肤， _记下_ 安东尼的模样，以供将来的夜晚回味。

上衣落在地上，安东尼停了片刻——仿佛在估计洛基接下来会做什么。看到他没有上前来，安东尼随意耸耸肩，然后坐在床边开始脱鞋。做完这件事后，安东尼再一次站起来，把手放在裤子上，但洛基开了口，于是他再一次停了下来。

“等等。”

安东尼停下来看向他，洛基慢慢地走上前来。洛基举起左手平放在安东尼腹部；手掌下的肌肉条件反射地绷紧，随着洛基轻轻把手移到他胸口，腹肌放松下来。洛基探索着手掌下的身体，享受着小个子男人体格中蕴含的力量。

这一次，洛基 _终于_ 允许自己屈服于诱惑之下，任手指拂过安东尼的乳头；它们硬了起来，安东尼的下一次呼吸略显沉重。洛基把手放在安东尼左侧乳头下，贴着安东尼的身侧。然后他的拇指再次拂过敏感的蓓蕾，他倾身再次亲吻阿萨人——他总也亲不够长久渴望的这双嘴唇。

整个过程中他一直没有停下拇指的动作，同时另一只手也抬起来放在安东尼另一侧胸口，以同样的动作对待安东尼的另一侧乳头。最后，洛基打断了这个吻，他想要 _更多_ ……想要一些实际的东西，他的嘴唇拂过安东尼的下颚和咽喉，然后终于落在对方的脖颈上，轻吻那里的肌肤。

洛基略微加大吮吸的力度，感到安东尼的手落在他的胯部，发出一声细小急促的呼吸，这是他给出的唯一反应。洛基没太在意他的反应；在报复性的欲望的驱动下，他继续留下鲜红的印记作为 _证明_ ，证明安东尼在他的怀中、在 _他的_ 床上。

他发现自己的手也在移动，抓住安东尼的手腕，把他的手引到自己衣服底下贴身放着——想要安东尼触摸自己，一起主动地参与到这一夜中。

洛基没料到正是这个动作让安东尼从他怀中抽身。

他被迫从安东尼皮肤上抬起头来，没忍住不悦地小声呻吟起来，但是，当安东尼的手抓住他的袍子边缘拉起来时，洛基别无选择，只能收回放在另一个人身上的碰触，任衣物被扯过头，落在地板上。

洛基本打算在安东尼另一侧脖颈上继续留下印记，但安东尼矮身将嘴唇印在洛基的锁骨上；这不是一个吻——并无这等爱慕或亲昵——他只是一路向下拂过洛基苍白的皮肤，直到含住洛基的乳头。洛基近乎痛苦地呻吟出声，伸手放在安东尼的后脑上摁住他，快感让他睫毛颤动着合上双眼。

他没有用力到让安东尼无法动弹，于是这点主动提供的愉悦持续得太短了，完全不能令他满足——安东尼也没有换到另一侧去照顾他被忽视的乳头。他最后一次平稳地舔舐洛基的蓓蕾，然后完全退开。安东尼挣开洛基的控制，然后脱掉剩余的衣物，爬上王子的床。

他不假思索的动作完全没有考虑洛基，随意地破坏了任何洛基深入品味这一刻的机会，为安东尼 _脱衣_ 的可能性——因为另一个人已经先行一步，赤裸地躺在床上，充满期待。安东尼甚至保持着这种无意识的粗鲁暗示，他挑眉，不耐烦地说道，“好了，过来这里。”

 _我们可以尽快结束吗_ ？洛基的思绪嘲弄地加了一句，续上安东尼的意思和他可能想说的话。

洛基闭上眼睛，咽了口唾沫，然后从对方身上移开视线，仓促地脱掉身上最后的衣物，与此同时，想到这个晚上对安东尼的意义，他的欲望消退了。脱完衣服后，洛基上前加入另一个人，花了几秒钟来欣赏对方情欲高涨的美丽的形体——安东尼 _确实_ 勃起了。这稍微鼓舞了洛基，因此当他跪在另一个人面前时，洛基再次亲吻了他。

安东尼的笑声打断了这个拥抱，他咧嘴笑道，“你喜欢接吻，是不是，王子殿下？”

洛基想要回答，但安东尼已经抽身而出，转过身去背对着洛基。“我们是不是应该进入到你想要的部分？完成我来此的目的？”

 _你来此只是为了……成为我的_ ，洛基在他脑海深处承认， _在短短一刻中_ 。

“当然，”洛基安静地回答道，看着安东尼将手撑在床上，展示自己。他用双手和膝盖支撑自己，勃起的阴茎垂在两腿之间，他的屁股就在洛基面前，等待着他的手指，嘴唇，或阴茎。

这是他想要的一切——但同时：完全不是。既不浪漫，也不亲密，洛基无法表达出他真正想要的一切，就算他说了，这份爱慕也不可能得到回应。

 _满足于此_ ，他警告自己， _否则你会失去你拥有的些许享乐_ 。

他转身背对安东尼，从床边的抽屉拿起他需要的油膏，然后回到对方身边。他把手放在安东尼的背上，然后顺着他的脊柱向下滑去，感受每一块骨头优美的弧度。一阵颤栗涌过安东尼的身体。

当他碰到安东尼的尾椎时，洛基感到一阵强烈的欲望，想要以嘴唇替代手掌：想要轻柔地亲吻此处，然后重温他的手探索过的路径。他压抑下这股欲望。洛基知道更进一步的亲昵——更多 _时间_ ——都会引来困惑或者更糟的结果。也许会让安东尼要求加快进程。洛基也许想要品味每一刻，但安东尼不想。至少，洛基可以试着去假装，欺骗自己，让自己相信是对接下来的事情的期盼偷走了安东尼的耐心。**

从对方身上抬起手，洛基在手指上涂了更多油，然后放下药瓶。他把手放在安东尼的入口，缓慢地推开他的臀瓣，好一阵子只是单纯地欣赏对方呈现的美景：双腿叉开，准备好接受洛基。

洛基咽了口唾沫，手指拂过安东尼的入口，然后缓慢地推进去。安东尼的呼吸急促，他更深地俯下身去，撑在手肘上，分开腿好让洛基能更方便地进入他。这景象让洛基欲望勃发，他狠狠咬住下唇，曲起手指，小心地开拓着安东尼，等他觉得对方准备好以后加入第二根手指。安东尼发出一声柔软地呻吟，然后向后退去，迎向没入他身体的指节。

洛基欣赏着那些安东尼被他周全地开拓时发出的小小声响，气喘吁吁的呻吟，和急促的喘息。到最后，洛基甚至不是在为安东尼扩张；他只是抽送着手指，寻找某个特别的点。当安东尼叫出声来，整个身体都因为快感而抽搐时，洛基知道自己找到了。

他自得地笑了起来，再次摸索起来，现在他知道该在何处曲起手指来得到自己想要的反应。这一次安东尼发出低沉绝望的 _哀鸣_ ，紧紧地包裹住他的手指。洛基发现自己因为他声音中的渴望而轻笑出声，他终于抽出手指，不假思索地附身将嘴唇贴在安东尼的下背部。

嘴唇印在安东尼的皮肤上时，他睁大了眼睛，僵立不动：这个动作透露的含义之多，令他的心在胸腔中疯狂跳动。片刻后他起身，不知道自己期待对方如何反应，但安东尼只是呻吟了一声，在床上扭动着。“ _洛基_ 。”

这一个词，这个 _呻吟_ 出来的名字令他的恐惧，他的希望，他的 _感情_ 在一阵狂热的欲望中消失无踪。洛基发出一声咆哮，抓住安东尼的胯部，调整好另一个人的角度好让他更方便地迎接自己——他感觉到安东尼毫无怨言地顺从他的引导。他花了点时间用油充分地润滑好自己，然后找准角度，推进安东尼开发好的甬道。

他们都因为这种感觉呻吟出来，洛基喘息着继续推进，安东尼身体的热度和紧致让他无法呼吸，直到他半倚着安东尼完全被对方包裹后，他才得以贪婪地吸取空气。在洛基的身下，安东尼的身体绷紧了；他的脸只有一半露了出来，他的眼睛紧闭，快感让他皱起脸来，他松开紧咬着的下唇，发出一声无声的呻吟。

他突然绞紧——很可能是故意的，从他对另一个人的了解来看——洛基呻吟出声，紧紧握住安东尼的胯部，他条件反射地向前冲去。这个动作让安东尼更紧地靠在他怀里以追逐快感，他的手指缠在床单间。

不过，洛基只想 _再近一点_ 。

他向下探出一条胳臂，搂在安东尼的胸口，鼓励他直起身来往 _后_ 靠。这花了一分多钟，安东尼不得不睁开眼一起调整但，当他重新安定下来，新的姿势让安东尼的背靠在洛基怀里，这让洛基进入得更深了一点。这种感觉带来的快感让他们两个都没法抑制呻吟，洛基缓慢地开始向上抽送，在安东尼身体里进进出出。

洛基只抽送了几次，安东尼就将头后仰，靠在洛基的肩膀上，他气喘吁吁地扭动着。他的手紧紧攥在洛基的臀部，他喘着气低声说：“来吧，来吧。”

洛基知道他在寻找什么，他不断变换他冲刺的角度；当他找到正确的地方时，安东尼发出一声嘶哑的喉音，这个声音将在洛基每一个未来的幻想中出现。他的整个身体也抽搐着收紧，这让洛基咬紧牙关，以此来压制自己的反应。最后，他埋头把嘴唇压在安东尼的肩膀和脖子上，然后他不断地加大力度咬啮安东尼的皮肤。

有时，洛基会故意瞄准错误的地方，享受安东尼发出的沮丧的、几乎无声的抱怨。武器大师几乎总会在下一次抽送时更加热情，期待着他渴望的——而洛基几乎总是会让他如愿。

他们的位置让洛基能听到安东尼发出的每一声响动，无论多么细小，而他津津有味地品味它们。每当洛基刷过安东尼的前列腺送出一阵快感淹没他的神经时，他的肌肉会美丽地颤抖着绷紧，而洛基十分喜欢这幅景象。他舔掉滑下安东尼脖颈的一小滴汗水，然后睁开眼睛看着他爱人的胸膛。

安东尼勃起的阴茎翘向他的腹部，尽管没有被触碰，却仍然渗出许多前液。洛基希望他能品尝它，但他知道他不会被给予这个机会。相反，他决定移开仍然环在安东尼胸口的手，直到他可以轻轻地抓住安东尼阴茎的根部。当洛基缓慢坚定地抚摸它时，另一个阿萨人近乎痛苦地低声呻吟起来。

“啊， _诺伦_ 啊，”安东尼呻吟道，他更深地弓起身子，让洛基能够一边抚摸他一边操进他身体里。这个姿势让洛基没法快速动作，但他也享受在他们缓慢的动作中逐渐攀升的欲望。

“叫我的名字，”洛基嘶嘶地说道，他的嘴唇贴着安东尼的脖颈，压在他耳后。“说是谁在取悦你。”

安东尼低声呻吟，在下一次呼吸时低语，“ _洛基_ 。”

洛基闭上眼睛，紧抿着唇咽下自己愉悦的呻吟。他还需要控制住自己，控制他听到安东尼破碎地吐出自己名字时的反应。

“ _再说一次。_ ”他要求道，随后再次抚摸安东尼，他的拇指重重拂过安东尼的柱端。

这让安东尼猛烈地抽动了一下，这个回应足以让他在呻吟和哀鸣的间隙中反复吟唱洛基的名字。这些声音让兴奋在洛基下腹积蓄——也让他尝试着既深又快地抽送，追逐着很快就触手可及的快感。

 _说你属于谁_ ，这句话就在洛基的舌尖，但他把嘴唇压在安东尼的脖颈上，轻咬那片肌肤，堵住了这句话。他的牙齿刮过安东尼的皮肤，让他情不自禁地张开嘴，他的阴茎在洛基手中激烈地抽动，前液从顶端渗出。

这让洛基感到惊讶——也让他自得地笑了起来。他睁开眼睛，调整动作的节奏，在某一次格外深入地、目的明确地挺动胯部时，他利用对安东尼的新发现，一口咬在安东尼的肩膀上。洛基的动作得到了回报：安东尼短促地叫了一声，安东尼的阴茎在他手中抽搐着，达到了高潮。

甬道的收缩和几下快速的冲撞把洛基推向高潮，他松开紧咬安东尼的牙齿，战栗着发出呻吟。

他们呆在原地，气喘吁吁地恢复了谁知道多久。最终，安东尼首先动了起来，轻推洛基的手臂直到他松开安东尼软下来的阴茎。然后安东尼把自己从另一个男人身上撬开，他没有静静地瘫倒在床上，而是用胳膊肘撑着自己，看着洛基，缓慢地调匀了呼吸。

**洛基自己的腿因为他维持的姿势变得僵硬，他小心地移动它们，简单地瘫在安东尼身边，但没有碰到他。

在一阵听天由命的低落中，洛基意识到真实的情况，他身体里最后一点快乐也抽离了。

——因为他已经拥有了安东尼：他的吻，他的触摸，他的 _身体_ ——但是洛基拥有的已经结束了，并且再一次变得遥不可及。

安东尼证实了这个结论，他首先打破沉默，评论道：“这就是你想要的吗，王子？”

洛基抬眼看向另一个人：他眯起眼，评估着，试图解出他的问题的潜台词。 _我完成了我在交易中的条件吗？_

洛基的视线落在安东尼胸口，看向他身体中洛基最想要的那一部分，也是他早就让自己认识到他无法拥有的部分。他的嘴角苦涩地抽动了一下，但他的回答仍然足够诚实：“这是我要求的。”

安东尼的思绪试图厘清它，找出王子语句下暗藏的意蕴，但洛基在他做到前就起身了。他重新用无情的形象武装自己，这是安东尼惯于见到的形象，也是洛基想让他发现的形象。洛基朝他的浴室摆摆手。“你可以清洗自己，如果你愿意的话。”

安东尼发出一声沙哑的笑声。“如此简单，是吗，王子？”

洛基眯起眼睛。“你宁愿我们搂抱着彼此渡过整夜？”这句话几乎是啐出来的，他对想要这样的自己更为愤怒，甚于发问的安东尼。“我知道这对你来说是什么，我也允许你现在离开，既然你已经付清了你在交易中的价码。”

“您真是彬彬有礼，”安东尼带着一丝嘲讽的意味回答道，他站起身来。“但是我 _会_ 接受您的好意。”

他没有说更多：只是抓起他散落的衣物，径直走向那个房间。洛基没有看着他离开；不如说洛基是感觉着他离开——因为如果洛基看着他，一定会忍不住跟上去。

安东尼走出他的视野后，洛基允许自己花了一会儿闭上眼睛，一动不动。安东尼急于疏远自己的举动让高潮的快感变得苦涩。触碰安东尼，亲吻他——现在这只是记忆了，而他渴望更多，迫切地想要再次亲吻他……洛基只能责怪自己。

_你喜欢亲吻，是不是，王子殿下？_

洛基转过身，不去想回忆起的评论和安东尼沐浴时微弱的水声，他正在洗去和洛基的联系。印记将保持几天，安东尼可能会将这些身体上的记号从洛基和其他人眼底下藏起来。

洛基拿起自己的衣服，用魔术给自己做了一个敷衍的清洁，然后穿好衣服。他给自己穿上柔软的亚麻布，仿佛是在穿上盔甲准备打仗似的。他至少要试着向安东尼证明，这个晚上除了对快感的满足，他没有更多感想——证明他没有感到后悔开始流进他的每一根血管。

洛基几乎才穿好衣服，就听到安东尼啪嗒啪嗒地走回房间。他立刻转过身来，手指抽搐着，渴望拂过安东尼微微潮湿的头发。但法师仍然克制住自己，一动不动。

他面无表情地看着安东尼坐在床边，迅速地穿上鞋子，完全无视洛基的存在，就好像他只是王子房间里的一件家具一样。洛基一直看着另一个人，看着安东尼在起身之前理好衣服。安东尼准备离开了，与他擦身而过，但洛基探出手，在对方得以走远前抓住安东尼的手臂。矮个子的阿萨人的困惑的眼睛对上他的眼睛。

洛基知道这是个错误；他知道这只会以任何想得到方式伤害自己……但是。

“倘若你有任何其他问题需要我来解决，”洛基开口道，安静但坚决。“你知道我的价码。”

安东尼看起来对这个邀约十分惊讶，随后大为迷惑。他几乎是笑着——不过，是不可置信、无法理解的笑声——说道：“你愿意把这变成一项长期交易？”

“我愿意，”洛基严肃地告诉他，毫不退缩。

安东尼脸上的些许笑意一扫而空——余下的只有倍增的困惑。他似乎没能从洛基的表情中找出答案，于是安东尼挣开他，洛基松开手。“谢谢你，王子；但我倾向于自己解决。”

他的拒绝几乎让洛基退缩，但他知道最好别让自己的反应流露出来。他只是流畅地后退一步，让安东尼不受阻碍地离开自己的房间。

直到他独自一人、安东尼的能量信号远离他的房间后，洛基才允许自己瘫坐在床沿上。他发现自己盯着地板，觉得自己蠢透了。

_从此以后，我会时时幻想着他在躺这张床上，渴求我的触摸。_

洛基知道这种情况不大可能再次发生，而他也绝不会刻意制造这样的机会……但是他发现自己疯狂地祈求着，祈求安东尼的前路上出现新的麻烦。祈求安东尼会因为那麻烦而再度请求自己出手解决。

他想要安东尼再次走进自己的房间，清楚洛基的要价，但仍然提出请求。

这是洛基的愿望——但他也头脑清醒。

他的手指拂过刚刚还躺着安东尼和自己的床，让那认知沉沉压在自己心头：安东尼再也不会与他重做这个交易。

洛基得到了他一次，但再也不会有机会去再次碰触，品尝， _拥有_ 安东尼。

但他只能责怪自己。

 

*诺伦（Norns）：北欧神话中的命运三女神。


End file.
